klausur_fb2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kaplan
Problems of Theory Building and Confirmation (Probleme von Theoriebildung und Theoriebestätigung in den IB) - große Nachfrage nach Theorien in den IB --> Ausdruck des Wunschs eine "harte Wissenschaft" (hard science) wie Physik zu werden - Theorien entwickeln und aufstellen wollen ist gut, da komplexe Sachverhalte sie erforderlich machen --> muss Verallgemeinern, um Sachverhalte begründen zu können - obwohl es zweifelhaft ist, dass Theorien der Sozialwissenschaften und der IB je die kraft von Theorien der Physik etc. haben werden, ist der momentane schwache Status von Theorien der Sozialwissenschaft kein Beweis dafür, dass der Status nicht einmal erreicht werden könnte - entwickelte Theorie anhand des Vorbilds der Physik (wie die ihre Theorien entwickeln, SO sollte Wissenschaft idealerweise sein/ da wollen auch die Politikwissenschaftler hin) ~ die IB wartet wohl noch auf das, was die Physik mit Galileo hatte - Physik nimmt sich Probleme vor, die sie auch lösen kann (weil Werkzeuge dafür bereits vorhanden sind) --> führen Experimente unter festen / kontrollierbaren Bedingungen und in geschlossenen Räumen durch --> REALE Bedingungen können aber divergieren! = I. Physik behandelt leichte Probleme/ Probleme, die nur wenig Variablen umfassen II. schließt bei der Untersuchung historische oder Außenweltliche Einflüsse aus - idelaerweise hat man ein Modell und spielt verschiedene Simulationen/ Möglichkeiten durch, indem man immer wieder kleine Änderungen vornimmt/ Variablen ändert _______________________________________________ - jede Wissenschaft wird weniger theoretisch, sobald wir das Labor verlassen und uns der komplexen und unsicheren realen Welt stellen - in IB: so viel geschichtlicher Einfluss, dass man klare Grenzen ziehen und Variablen festlegen muss ( muss Variablen auswählen, weil man nicht ALLES untersuchen kann) - gibt so viele strukturelle Merkmale, die man wählen kann um nationale Akteure zu klassifizieren, dass die Ergebnisse dann nicht viel Wert für eine allgemeine Aussage/ eine Voraussage haben - denn: trotz mancher struktureller Ähnlichkeit ist jedes System individuell! (würde man alle Faktoren mit einbeziehen, könnte man keine Modelle aufstellen und darüber diskutieren) --> darf nur DIE Faktoren nehmen, die man untersuchen/ erklären will, sonst droht der Verlus der Verallgemeinerung - was als primäres Werkzeug der Analyse benutzt wird hängt nicht von dem Thema ab, sondern von dem, der ein Objekt untersucht und dem was er erreichen will ____________________________________________ - wenn Physik nicht als Beispiel dienen kann/ das Ideal nicht erreichbar ist, dann die Ökonomie (Grund: Geld als zentrale Messgröße, außerdem gibt es ähnlich wie in der Politik viele Einflüsse von Außen) - gibt zwar individuelle und gesellschaftliche Einflüsse (bei Entscheidungen, die nicht mehr dem Ideal des rationalen Unternehmers entsprechen), die können aber abstrahiert werden, da die Masse den individuellen Abweichungen überwiegt --> wird meist repräsentativ gearbeitet, nicht mit Sonderfällen (Grundlage: monetäre Ziele) - weniger gute Theorie von G. P. Murdock und S.N. Eisenstadt: direkte Beziehung zwischen Existenz freier Ressourcen und Erhaltung von historischer Bürokratie, wurde sehr empirisch nachgewiesen, heißt aber, dass man das entsprechende Zahlenmaterial dazu haben muss --> nicht gut auf IB anwendbar '- Hauptaufgabe' einer IB Theorie: Herausfinden was für Gleichmäßigkeiten es im internationalen, politischen Leben gibt --> als IB Wissenschaft interessiert uns kein einzelnes, isoliertes Problem, uns interessieren Ereignisse unter dem Gesichtspunkt, ob diese Einzelereignisse etwas über die Allgemeingültigkeiten solcher Begebenheiten aussagen -->>> wenn man nicht verallgemeiner kann, gibt es keine Politikwissenschaft" _________________________________________ - wenn wir uns für institutionelle Regelmäßigkeiten in der intern. Politik interessieren, müssen wir bestimmte besondere Merkmale unseres Gegenstands wahrnehmen --> obwohl z.B. Macht die Quelle politischer Autorität ist, beschäftigt sich die IB auch mit den Beziehungen zwischen den einzelnen Staaten --> letztendlich interessieren in der IB nur eine Hand voll Großmächten, den Rest kann man im Grunde ausblenden (man schaut auch nur auf Staaten/Systeme im Zuge dieser Redkutionsstrategie > Staatenzentrierte Sicht) - aber: auch kleine Länder können das GANZE System beeinflussen! (wenn sich z.B. Anzahl der wichtigen Staaten ändert, kann dies einen Effekt auf die Stabilität des GANZEN Systems der politischen Beziehungen haben als in der Ökonomie, eine Änderhung in einem Teil des internationalen politischen Systems kann oft einen Effekt auf das GANZE System haben = dynamische Aspekte des Prozesses!) = Balance of power - Kaplan will Gesetzmäßigkeiten finden => wir abstrahieren und wir arbeiten mit Modellen/Empirie (deduktives Verfahren, von der Theorie zur Empirie) findet Kaplan besser als das induktive Verfahren (von der Empirie zur Theorie, Eisenstadt - Studie) - Beziehungen zwischen Individuen und Staat = solidarisch - Beziehungen zwischen Staaten = eher unsolidarisch - weiterer Unterschied zwischen nationaler und internationaler Politik in Hinblick auf Theoriebildung und -bekräftigung: innerhalb nationaler politischer Systeme ist politische Organisation formal und dauerhaft, im internationalen Gebiet ist sie informell (formlos/ zwanglos) ab Seite 15, "At the present time...." - Kaplan als Anhänger der realistischen Weltsicht *Veränderungen der Anzahl von Nationen können maßgeblichen Einfluss auf die Stabilität des Systems haben *eine Veränderung eines Teils des internationalen politischen Systems hat oft einen Effekt auf das ganze System *wichtig: dynamischer Aspekt, Faktoren, die zwischen Stabilität und Instabilität entscheiden, oder eine sich verändernde der teilnehmende Akteure *Beziehungen zwischen Individuen und Gruppen auf der einen Seite und der Nation auf der anderen sind solidarisch *die Beziehung einer Nation zu einer anderen oder dem internationalen System tendieren dazu, nicht solidarisch zu sein *die bloße Existenz einer Nation und die Natur von zwischenstaatlichen Beziehungen bildet eine Gefahr für das Spiel der Internationalen Politik *In nationalen politischen Systemen ist die politische Organisation formal und haltbar *In der internationalen Arena ist die politische Organisation informal *ein Alliance-System ist nicht so handfest wie eine nationale politische Ordnung, die den modernen Nationalstaat kennzeichnet *wichtige Aspekte der Internationalen Handlungen stammen aus zwischenstaatlichen Betrachtungen *interner politischer Druck kann weitreichende Konsequenzen für internationale politische Entscheidungen haben *der Focus der dann getroffenen Entscheidungen kann sowohl auf internen als auch auf externen politischen und ökonomischen Bedürfnissen liegen *in einer Theorie sollt man aufgrund der hohen Komplexität nur mit einer kleinen Anzahl von Variablen arbeiten --> Variablen sind in der Realität natürlich nicht isoliert --> Gesamtkontext im Auge behalten *Variablen in Modellen müssen entweder normativ oder empirisch gesehen werden, je nachdem wie sie genutzt werden *ein Modell muss vorausschauen und vorschreiben, was gut und was schlecht ist (vgl. S. 17, 2ter Absatz) *ein Modell kann sagen, was sein KANN, aber nicht, was sein WIRD *"balance of power" Modell kann nur die Stabilität von Variablen vorhersagen, nicht aber die Anzahl der Mitglieder einer Allianz *ein Modell muss strategisch aufgebaut sein *Gleichgewichtsmodell: wenn sich die Machtverhältnisse einem Gleichgewicht annähern, dann muss eine Analyse dazu in der Lage sein, einen dynamischen Prozess zu indizieren, der zu diesem Schluss führt *Modelle sind zu komplex, um eine Computersimulation herzustellen oder auf dem Tisch darzustellen--> Bedarf nach Vereinfachung *Problem: fehlende empirische Beweise für die Theorie *internationale politische Rivalität beinhaltet oft gewaltsame Besitzergreifung der gewünschten Objekte --> Krieg *es ist immer schwer zu sagen, warum sich ein Staat so verhält wie er sich verhält *Problem der Eingrenzung: es gibt immer Grauzonen in Theorien *Gefahr, dass eine Theorie gefälscht werden kann, um einen Sachverhalt zu erklären *der Forscher in der IB muss sich immer auf die Geschichte beziehen, weshalb Analogien sehr gefährlich sind *wenn Verallgemeinerungen für die Analyse von internationalen Geschehnissen nicht vermieden werden können, dann ist es notwendig, die betreffenden Theorien sie explizit wie möglich zu gestalten *Antworten auf allgemeine Fragen beantworten noch lange nicht spezifische Fragen *auch wenn der Vergleich mit der Geschichte problematisch ist, so kann er doch Unterschiede in internationalem Verhalten in verschiedenen historischen Perioden darstellen --> Beispiele suchen und gucken, ob bestimmtes Verhalten in bestimmten Situationen aufkommt --> Bezug auf Gegenwart